russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy TODAS
Happy TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Stars) is the Philippine longest-running comedy gag show broadcast in IBC produced by Viva Television every Saturday nights featuring Cristine Reyes, Young JV, Imee Hart, MM Magno, MJ Magno, Kiko Ramos, Shy Carlos, Andi Eigenmann, Joross Gamboa, Gee-Ann Abrahan, Giu Comia, James Reid, Ella Cruz, Nathan Bareera and Makisig Morales which features parodies of several Philippine television shows and advertisements of television commercials as well as its topped guest performances from your favorite artist with a new sketches, pop culture, segments and spoofs that will surely make your Saturday nights as the stars of gag performers that aims to entertain and make people laugh will featuring Kapinoy stars and celebrities. The longest-running comedy gag show on Philippine television with new sketches, pop culture, spoofs, segments, parodies and gags with our comedy performers. History Happy TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Stars) is the revival of one of the most successful gag shows in the ’80s was predecessor TODAS series on IBC which included Maribeth Bichara, Joey de Leon, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie da Horsie, Jimmy Santos and Val Sotto which featured a great line of comedic talents. The show premiered on June 15, 2013 as a debut tonight which considered as the pioneer in a gag shows on Philippine television airs every Saturday nights that garnering a higher-ratings on its timeslot will compared to the other TV shows from ABS-CBN and GMA. Happy TODAS on IBC's prime-time Saturday run which is answer to the comedy gag shows are Banana Split and Bubble Gang, they would come up with other Kapinoy comedies like the kiddie gag show TODAS Kids and the top-rating sitcoms are Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis, Whattaboys and Goin' Bukol Pwede. Happy TODAS' theme song which composed by Marcus Davis and performed by the dance duo MMJ. The same night of June 17, 2013, IBC through the talent management and development Kapinoy Talent Center, the training and talent agency has been the freshest, best, brightest, most talented, and loveliest talents for this program in acting, personality, development and physical enhancement before being cast in the television shows supported by many exposure-driven activities for the talents such as mall shows, magazine covers and live concerts. Cast 'Main cast' *MM Magno (July 27, 2013-present) *MJ Magno (July 27, 2013-present) *Cristine Reyes (June 15, 2013-present) *Young JV (June 15, 2013-present) *Imee Hart (June 15, 2013-present) *Giu Comia (June 15, 2013-present) *Gee-Ann Abrahan (June 15, 2013-present) *Kiko Ramos (June 15, 2013-present) *Shy Carlos (June 15, 2013-present) *Joross Gamboa (June 15, 2013-present) *Andi Eigenmann (June 15, 2013-present) *Makisig Morales (June 15, 2013-present) *Ella Cruz (June 15, 2013-present) *James Reid (June 15, 2013-present) *Nathan Barrera (June 15, 2013-present) *Johan Lourens (June 15, 2013-present) *''Superstar Circle'' Final 6 (September 14, 2013-present) **Ellaine Serrano **Brian Ciceron **Anne Discher **Donjeff Tejada **Sophia Tolentino **Deither Gaviola 'Former cast' *Andrew E. (June 15-July 13, 2013) *Josh Padilla (June 15-August 24, 2013) *Abby Bautista (June 15, 2013-September 8, 2013) *Aki Torio (June 15-August 24, 2013) Portions 'Current Portions/Segments' *''Exbest Balita'' - a parody of IBC's flagship news program Express Balita which is Gee-Ann Abrahan as Smokey Sela, MM Magno as Noli Dela and MJ Magno as Harry Umaga-Doz along with Makisig Morales as Jeff Pura for weather forecaster PAGASA to report the weathercast (Report Panahon) as well as its police reports (Prezido13), showbiz news (ChoBiz Balida), sports news (Sportz Bage) and foreign news (GloBalida), set on a comfort room where the news anchor reads the news while excreting. *''Safe for Love of Love'' - a parody of IBC teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love top-billed by Jenella Gonzala (Gee-Ann Abrahan), Enam Escorneto (Giu Comia) and Pablo de Croz (MJ Magno) *''Sandy's Romence'' - a spoof teen anthology segment of the teen drama anthology Sandy's Romance which playing Cristine Reyes as Sandy Salvador *''Rozalinta'' - a parody of the telenovela Rosalinda, which stars'' Rozalinta (played by Andi Eidenmann) and Fernando del Castillo (played by MM Magno). *''Fiery Fist O' Pain - a large roller coaster at Glove World of Spongebob Squarepants *''Ron a Bus'' - A bus of the road that has dumb and zany working on the bus riding on a drive as the busses of Kiko Ramos as Mr. Bus along with various cast members as different characters *''Minid do Win Id'' - a parody of ABS-CBN game show Minute to Win It hosted by lucky charming Luiz Mazalo (played by Nathan Barrera) as of 10 games each 60-second challenges that use objects that available around the house. Those who complete ten challenges would win the top prize of the show ₱1,000,000. *''Cab Driber'' - Starred Joross Gamboa, a taxi cab driver who would pick up various people. He would often sing "OL-LAY", annoy the passengers while driving, and call angry drivers "KUMQUAT!". One memorable sketch would be when the passengers were Cristine Reyes and Imee Hart reprising their roles. The passengers would never get to their destination and would fall out of the cab at the end of the sketch. *''Harry Blatter'' - a parody of the movie Harry Potter *''Who Star La Be Da Millionaire?'' - a parody of the Philippine version of the UK game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, having Young JV as Chrisper de Leon and celebrity players playing as contestants. Obviously, there was on million-peso winner as the segment title suggest. *''Borm Ka-Bida Superstar'' - a parody of the Philippine version of the US reality talent show Born to be a Supersttar, having Shy Carlos as Anya Anijar and stars playing as the audition at performances on stage, and the judges with a music recording contract of Vicor Music and Viva Records. *Television show parodies *several commercial parodies. 'Former' *''Sandy's Menfriend'' - a spoof teen anthology segment of the teen drama anthology Sandy's Boyfriend which playing Cristine Reyes as Sandy Salvador and Josh Padilla as Sir Manuel Yap. *''Just Draw It'' - aparody from the US TV series Win, Lose or Draw. Hosted by Giu Comia. *''I Love Romance'' - a parody of the Koreanovela I Need Romance *''Fallon Neon'' - a parody of ABS-CBN investigative-public service program Failon Ngayon porated by Josh Padilla as veteran broadcaster Tad Fallon *''Lahat ng Free Store'' - A splace in a grocery store and supermarket where everything is free, which is a rip-off. Buying the money of shopping, restaurants, supermarkets, fashion, among others. *''Ina, Girlista, Anak'' - a parody of ABS-CBN teleserye Ina, Kapatid, Anak Promotions The Happy TODAS launched Happy TODAS: The Nationwide Mall Tour. In July 19, 2013, tthe cast visited Market Market followed by an appearance in July 26 at SM City North EDSA. In August 9, the cast being part of the Homecoming Kapinoy: The All-Star IBC Fans Day to held in South Korea with the stars of Happy TODAS cast to promote the top-rating comedy gag show with an Asian tour. Happy TODAS: The Album A self-debut album composed of 11 music tracks featuring the stars of Happy TODAS casts was released under Vicor Music on August 9, 2013. The show's original compilation album, which features the theme song sung by MMJ as the album's main single, was released during the show's Asian tour as Homecoming Kapinoy: The All-Star IBC Fans Day at the South Korea. Meanwhile, We'll Get There was released as its second sincle while Sasakyan Kita for the third single. Also, I Swing Mo released the fourth single overall. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM compilation album in the Philippines. #Happy TODAS (Theme) (composed by Marcus Davis) - MMJ #Kanta, Tawa, Sayaw (composed by Vhong Navarro) - Shy Carlos #We'll Get There (Anne Curtis) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Cristine Reyes #Tanong (composed by Young JV and Thyro Alfaro) - Young JV #Dakota Nota (Marissa Sanchez) (composed by Marcus Davis) - Andi Eigenmann #I Swing Mo (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Giu Comia, Nathan Barrera and Kiko Ramos #Sayawan (composed by DJ MOD and Marcus Davis) - Ella Cruz #GayaGaya Puto Maya (composed by Lito Camo) - Gee-Ann Abrahan #Baby I Love You (J Brothers) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - James Reid #Sasakyan Kita (K & The Boxers) (composed by Lito Camo) - Happy TODAS cast Studio Since 2013, Happy TODAS taped their episodes from IBC Studios located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon City. Aside from this, they also do out-of-town locations anywhere in the Philippines. Spin-offs After the Saturday primetime success of Happy TODAS, the newest kiddie gag show TODAS Kids featured child actors as comedians. The show premiered on September 15, 2013 featuring children in various comedic situations. Controversies 'SPG Rating' Just like its rival show Bubble Gang and Banana Split, Happy TODAS was also given an SPG rating by the MTRCB due to themes and strong language as well as sexual content. References See also *Kapinoy Comedy Stars to Bring Gag Laughter to the Smart Araneta Coliseum this Friday *IBC-13 to award the PMPC Star Awards for TV *Happy TODAS continues with comedy and spoof in gag performance every Saturday nights *''Head of State Presidente'' *''TODAS'' *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV *IBC External links *Official Website *Official Blog Site via Multiply *Happy TODAS on Facebook *Happy TODAS on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine comedy television series